Life in minecraft
by Kid Klepto
Summary: A minecrafter named kid, runs away from her home, wanting to end her life. There she meets a kind young man named Takomari, who takes her in. Little did she know that even in the safety of his home, something is out there watching her...


"Dammit! I can't do anything right!" Kid cried to herself, curled up under a tree with mobs surrounding her. "Why am I even trying? It's hardcore, so I can just end it right now. All this suffering." She sobbed to herself as she stood up. She staggered towards a creeper not too far from her. "After this, it'll all be over. I'll finally be at peace, and maybe somebody will actually take notice." She stumbled towards the creeper, each step slowly bringing her closer and closer to the end.

The creeper turned around and saw her creeping up behind him, without hesitation, he went towards her. Getting closer to their ultimate demise. Only a few feet away, he began his final hiss, the fuse to set off.

Kid staggered over and stood still, she closed her eyes and for a moment, she felt happy. A small sense of joy shocked throughout her. "Maybe after this I'll go to the Aether, I can meet Notch and Jeb, I can finally avoid all these harsh tributes of the land." With that thought, she smilied, and the creepers hiss grew to it's final second...

"Get down!"

Kid turned around, watching as an arrow zoomed in front of her face and landed right between the creepers eyes, killing it instantly, right before the explosion.

Kid looked at the creeper, watching as it disappeared and left only gunpowder behind. She fell to the ground, clenching the dust in her hands, crying.

"Why! Why would you do this to me?!" she yelled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing, you need to get inside! You can't stay out at night on hardcore, it's suicide!" she heard a voice tell her, that of a young man, she chose to ignore him, staying where she was. "C'mon! Get moving!" She could feel him tug at her shoulders, trying to pull her up.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to live in this world anymore!" She yelled out to him, her eyes filled with tears and hopelessness in her voice.

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" She heard his sword sheathe, and felt his arms around her body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed, as she tried to break out of his grasp.

"I'm saving your life!" He responded, throwing her over his shoulders.

"Just leave me here!" She hit against him and kicked her legs, struggling to break free of his grip.

The stranger carried her off, running past tree after tree, avoiding all the mobs in their way, each one with a hunger to kill, and her wanting to fill that hunger.

He finally stopped running, and she could hear a door open, the stranger shoved her inside of a small house, no bigger than a 4x4, made out of a slew of different items. Dirt, grass, wooden planks, logs, cobblestone, it was a slew of a house, but still a house. She looked about, a single torch filled the room with light, shining over two furnances, a crafting table, a chest, and a bed. The door shut and the stranger sat in front of her.

"What were you doing out there? You could have easily been killed. That creeper was only a second away from detination!" He asked trying to figure out why someone would go through with that.

Kid said nothing, she avoided eye contact with him, and instead, looked at the door, waiting for a chance to make a run for it.

"C'mon now, I know you can talk. Are you hungry maybe?" He asked.

Kid stayed silent.

"Here, hold on a tick." He said as he stood up, he walked towards the chest, opened it, and rummaged through it for some items.

With his back turned, kid slowly stood up, and made a run for it, she bolted out the door and started to run, only to be knocked down by a zombie. Kid landed on the ground with a thud, she looked up at the zombies cold, dead eyes and was filled with a mix of fear and joy. She sat there, waiting for the end.

"Oh no you don't!" Kid could hear him yell, hearing the sound of a bow being fired. She looked up, to see the zombie falling back. Two arrows, one through the eyes, and one through the heart. The stranger ran outside, grabbed her and fought against her struggles. He put her back inside, and blocked the door with cobblestone, she didn't have a pick to break out of it with.

"Why won't you let me die?!" Kid yelled at him, her eyes begining to fill with tears.

"Because, in this world, every life is precious. I'm not going to just sit there and watch you be murdered! Now here, it'll help." He said, he pulled out some cookies and milk and placed it in front of her. "I was saving it for a special occasion, and I suppose that occasion is now.

Kid looked at him, and then to the treats he set down. She didn't want to eat, but her stomach said otherwise. She reached out for a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"There we go..." the stranger said, sitting down in front of her. "By the way, my name is Takomari. What's yours?" He asked her.

Kid said nothing, she avoided looking at him as tears strolled down her eyes, and kept munching on the cookie.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong? After all, we're in this world together."

Kid finished her cookie and took a sip of the milk, she remained silent.

"C'mon now, what's wrong?"

Kid sat there quietly, her eyes darted all over the room, only meeting his once. She sighed and looked at him. "I'm sick of this world." She said softly.

"Sick of it? How come? There's unlimited possibiilites in it, and nothing to stop you."

"I'm tired of the people in it." She told him.

"The people?" Takomari asked.

"Yes! The people! I'm just sick of them! They sit there in their fancy castles, eating their fancy dinners, leaving me out in the cold. They just sit their and ignore me!" She said screaming, her eyes filling back up with tears. "You're the only person who's ever done anything though.." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Of course I'd help. After all, there are only so many people in this world, and as far as I'm concerned, everyone deserves a chance." He told her, she could here a hint of kindness in his voice.

"But why? What makes me so special?!" She asked.

"Because you're someone who needs help, and someone I'm willing to look after." He told her.

"So what, I'm just a damsel in distress?"

"No! You're someone whom I'm going to look out for, you're another player in this world, and I want to make sure everyone stays safe. Even if I have to live in a shack." He told her.

Kid sat there quietly. She's never had someone look out for her, she never knew she'd know what the feeling was like. All of her life, she had just watched as others stood above her, building monuments to their glory and looking the other way from her. She looked up at Takomari, his eyes full and bright green, she was able to see right into him, and what she saw was someone who cared.

"T-thank you.." She said, this feeling was new to here, alien and strange. "No one's ever cared about me before.."

"Well guess what, I do, and I always will. Because you and I, we need each other if we want to survive. No one should be alone in this world." He told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of it permeate throughout her body.

"Thank you so much.. I'm KidKlepto by the way." She paused. "But, you can call me Kid if you want."

"Alright Kid, well come on, get some rest." He walked over to his bed. "You need it. I'll be here to protect you, making sure you stay okay."

He tucked her in and sat beside her, his sword and bow out. He looked over at her. "Don't worry Kid, we're together on this, I'm going to make sure you stay strong and safe." He smiled.

Kid, hiding under the covers, said only one thing. "Thank you." For once, she felt happy. She felt a warmth in her body she had never knew of before. Deep down, her heart melted and she felt happy. She felt loved. She knew someone cared. She closed her eyes and felt Takomari's hand rest on hers as she fell asleep.


End file.
